


I dolori del giovane Trevor

by BuFr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuFr/pseuds/BuFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo aver appreso che Sherlock non è davvero morto come per due anni tutto il mondo ha creduto, Victor Trevor decide di affrontare i suoi fantasmi e tornare a Londra per rivedere il suo antico amico e confessargli, finalmente, ciò che non ha mai smesso di provare nei suoi confronti; consapevole che Sherlock nel frattempo ha capito cosa vuol dire amare qualcuno, ma non grazie a lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faccia a faccia

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questa è la prima fanfiction sul telefilm "Sherlock" che posto su Ao3. Siccome sono una grande ammiratrice di Tom Hiddleston ho scritto una storia in cui il punto di vista principale è quello di Victor Trevor, personaggio del canone di Doyle mai apparso nel telefilm di Gatiss/Moffat e che molti amano immaginare con le fattezze di Tom, essendo Tom amico da tempi immemori di Benedict Cumberbatch, interprete di Sherlock Holmes. Come certo sapete, Victor è stato l'unico amico di Sherlie prima del glorioso avvento di John nella sua vita.  
> Nella storia comparirà anche un personaggio di nome Blake, una "fiamma" australiana di Victor, che io ho immaginato con le fattezze di Chris Hemsworth (il suo nome, Blake Donald, è il ribaltamento di quello dell'alter ego di Thor nei fumetti) - in fondo sono pur sempre una Thorki shipper XD  
> La storia si colloca tra gli episodi 3x02 e 3x03, ovvero subito dopo il matrimonio di John e Mary.
> 
> Credo sia tutto, per cominciare. Grazie e se ho fatto qualche errore rispetto ai libri e al telefilm segnalatemelo!
> 
> PS: se volete essere aggiornati sulle mie fanfiction e le mie original, cercate "BuFr" su Facebook, è la pagina che tengo più aggiornata!

La foto del matrimonio di John Amish Watson campeggiava sulla mia scrivania. Nel trafiletto ovviamente era posto l'accento su Sherlock e il fatto che il 'detective col cappello da cacciatore', redivivo, fosse stato il suo testimone di nozze. L'immagine che avevano scelto per l'articolo infatti ritraeva anche lui, quasi che quel matrimonio avesse avuto tre protagonisti principali anziché i due consueti; e il terzo era decisamente l' _ospite d'onore_ , la vera star.

In genere quando trovavo un articolo che parlava di lui lo ritagliavo sempre con cautela per inserirlo nel mio album. Questa volta, invece, non riuscivo a decidermi. C'era qualcosa di profondamente stonato in ciò che mi trovavo sotto gli occhi, o forse il problema ero io.

Alla fine mi arresi e mi sedetti, armato di forbici. Era una tappa importante della vita di Sherlock, da qualunque angolazione la si potesse guardare. E John...

Non conoscevo John ma era come se fosse il contrario: ero stato un lettore più che attivo del suo blog. Mi ero immedesimato in lui al punto da percepirlo come una sorta di mio avatar, da... trovarmi a tifare per loro. Il goffo, onesto John Watson, tutto cuore, e Sherlock. Solo: Sherlock. Lui non si può descrivere con parole diverse dal suo nome.

Come potevo non identificarmi in John? Anche io c'ero passato, dopotutto.

Solo che io mi ero bruciato di più.

 

Continuavo a ripetermi il perché di quella decisione. Andare da lui, adesso. Dopo tutti questi anni... Avrebbe cambiato ogni cosa. Perché volevo rovinare i ricordi, quelli che non mutano, che non possono morire?

Attraversai i giardini con l'idea di fare ancora una volta marcia indietro. Invece tornai con la memoria a un giorno del mio passato che avevo accantonato e ripercorso tante volte e che ora invece si ripresentava davanti a me con la vividezza di un momento recente. Il luogo in cui mi ero trovato allora era sempre un grosso parco come questo e ricordo il cane che tirava con tanta violenza da farmi male al polso. Io cercavo di trattenerlo dall'abbaiare a tutti gli yorkshire che incontravamo sulla strada e avevo cominciato a pensare di aver fatto un tremendo errore. Il mastino era ingestibile e il guinzaglio mi era sfuggito troppo velocemente perché potessi riacchiapparlo. Lo spavento era stato talmente grosso che solo in un secondo istante avevo realizzato ciò che era successo. Vidi un ragazzo a terra e quel maledetto cane che gli azzannava un polpaccio. In seguito avevo corso a perdifiato e con tutte le mie forze che mi rimanevano avevo arrestato quella bestiaccia dalla tentazione di far di peggio. Ero mortificato, avrei voluto sotterrarmi. Riconobbi il ragazzo seduto sull'erba con la gamba sanguinante come un mio compagno di università con cui non avevo mai parlato.

Avevo legato il cane alla prima panchina utile e mi ero affrettato a soccorrere il povero malcapitato. Ora ricordavo bene la sensazione tattile dell'averlo aiutato ad alzarsi: la mia mano sulla stoffa della sua polo, sul petto, il suo braccio attorno al mio collo, i morbidi capelli neri. In quel momento non credevo di aver registrato tutto questo. L'avevo fatto sedere su una panchina, ben distante dal cane.

“Santo cielo, mi dispiace, sono mortificato! Non so come abbia potuto farlo!” continuavo a ripetere. A differenza della mia animosità, il ragazzo non diceva nulla, nemmeno pareva accorgersi del dolore, come fosse assente. Mi guardava, solo, con curiosità.

“Ce la fai ad accompagnarmi fino alla mia stanza? Temo di non poter farlo da solo, in questo stato” mi aveva domandato atono. Non c'era accusa nel suo distacco, nessuna ostilità. Solo mero spirito pratico.

Questo suo atteggiamento bastò ad azzittirmi, stupefatto. – Ok – dissi, recuperando un po' di calma. Mi alzai e risposi – Certamente, mi pare il minimo. La disattenzione è stata tutta mia. Come ti chiami? –

– Sherlock – aveva risposto. Quella fu la prima volta nella mia vita in cui sentii quello strano nome.

Sospirai e mi forzai a scacciare il fumo di quel ricordo, al fantasticare su come avrei potuto agire diversamente nel mio passato. Avrei potuto essere il suo John Watson; se solo non si fossero messi di mezzo il risentimento e la paura. Mi ero comportato male, avevo rovinato tutto.

E adesso davvero intendevo rientrare nella sua vita, almeno per un saluto? Fino a due anni fa mai avrei pensato di farlo, ma... all'improvviso Sherlock era morto e ogni sdegno aveva perso in un attimo di significato. Avrei dato qualunque cosa per un miracolo, per avere solo un minuto in più per potermi spiegare con lui. Per potergli dire tutto. Poi il miracolo era accaduto. Lui aveva _sacrificato_ se stesso. Per un altro. Questo come mi faceva sentire? Per la prima volta avevo provato una folle _invidia_ per John Watson. Non più solidarietà, ma puro malcontento.

Come se non bastasse, John Watson si era sposato, se ne era andato via da Baker Street, e aveva vestito a festa Sherlock fingendo che tutto fosse perfettamente normale. Solo io trovavo tutto questo assurdo? Ingiusto? Crudele, persino?

Arrivai a destinazione troppo presto. Non ero pronto. L'ultima volta ero arrivato quasi di fronte alla porta del 221B prima di andarmene. Facevo progressi, ma stavolta, che doveva essere quella buona, dannazione, non ero pronto. Potevo solo affidarmi a un'azione kamikaze. Svuotai il cervello, salii gli scalini e premetti il campanello senza pensare a quello che avevo appena innescato.

Nessuna risposta. Titubante, riprovai. Magari non c'era nessuno, neppure la gentile signora che faceva da padrona di casa. Ancora un tentativo e me ne sarei andato. Ancora un tentativo, e dopo qualche secondo sospirai, con sollievo.

La porta si aprì di scatto prima ancora che indietreggiassi.

“Mrs. Hudson, lo capisce che ogni volta che dimentica le chiavi lei rallenta di giorni gli ingranaggi della giustizia obbligandomi a interrompere il mio flusso di ragionamenti e venirle ad aprire...” Sherlock, in piedi davanti a me, con gli occhi azzurri stanchi, rallentò la voce fino a che si spense quando si rese conto che non aveva affatto davanti la padrona di casa.

La fronte di lui si aggrottò e io attesi. Quanti secondi ci avrebbe messo? Erano più di dieci anni che non ci vedevamo...

“Victor...?” fece infine pieno di stupore. Ero riuscito a sorprendere Sherlock Holmes, almeno di questo potevo vantarmi. Tolsi una mano di tasca e la alzai in rigido segno di saluto.

 

Mi ero sentito talmente in colpa quando il mastino a cui dovevo fare da dog sitter aveva cercato di azzannare Sherlock, che già il giorno dopo ero tornato a trovarlo solerte e l'avevo subissato di domande su come potessi aiutarlo a non perdere le lezioni a causa mia mentre doveva restarsene a letto. Ero disposto a seguire i corsi a suo posto a costo di perdere i miei, a portargli libri, appunti e ogni sostentamento. Dopo metà del mio terzo grado mi accorsi che facevo sempre più fatica a ottenere una risposta che non fosse un grugnito distratto. Mi fissava in una maniera strana, interessato da qualcos'altro, e a dirla tutta il suo sguardo così ferreo nel suo essere gelido mi inquietava un po', tanto che dovetti chiedere, gentilmente, se qualcosa non andasse.

“Il cane che mi ha azzannato non è tuo... Mi ha incuriosito. Appartiene a una donna, a una... signora sopra i cinquant'anni, sola, di buona famiglia. Ti paga per portarlo a spasso, ma ovviamente non hai iniziato questo lavoretto da molto. Ed è strano che tu lavori, perché... Potresti permetterti di non farlo. Appartieni a una famiglia ancora più ricca di quella della signora, a dirla tutta... E sei figlio unico. Forse un po' in rotta con tuo padre, o quanto meno, in competizione.”

La mandibola doveva essermi caduta a terra in quel momento. Vedendo la mia espressione, Sherlock aveva capito di avere azzeccato molte illazioni e aveva piegato la bocca in un sorriso soddisfatto. Non mi capacitavo. Gli avevo detto soltanto il mio nome proprio. Aveva sicuramente sbirciato i miei documenti.

“Come... Fai a dire queste cose?” avevo domandato, guardingo.

Lui mi squadrò. “Più che altro, osservando i tuoi vestiti. Se avessi un animale tuo, sarebbe molto più pieno di pelo e di altre tracce. Invece evidentemente ci hai passato solo poche ore... Inoltre è un animale viziato, senza alcuna disciplina, uno di quelli che vengono trattati come bambini. I tuoi indumenti sono di marca e di eccellente qualità, inoltre, ma vecchi. Probabilmente li hai da molti anni, da prima di emanciparti un poco dalla famiglia, e rifiuti di usarne altri fino a che questi resisteranno. Questo suggerisce un buon patrimonio ma una certa volontà di autonomia. Inoltre... I tuoi modi suggeriscono subito l'aver passato l'infanzia qualche scuola privata, forse maschile. Suggerirei Eton, ma su questo posso sbagliarmi.”

“Non puoi aver capito tutto solo guardandomi...”

Lui sorrise con leggermente meno malizia di prima e spiegò: “Si tratta del metodo che sto perfezionando. Consiste in pratica nel carpire informazioni riguardanti le persone in base ai dettagli forniti dal loro aspetto e modo di comportarsi. Il mio metodo ha un unico difetto: essendo io una persona solitaria, ho difficoltà a esercitarlo in maniera empirica con persone che mi possono dare un riscontro, per questo devo approfittare di ogni individuo che mi capita sotto tiro. Allora, ci ho azzeccato?” La sua domanda era stata interessata e zelante ma io volli tagliare la conversazione il prima possibile; quel ragazzo era così bizzarro da farmi lì per lì provare disagio. Mi trattenni poco, con una scusa. Lui non insistette: aveva già avuto la conferma che tutte le deduzioni erano corrette anche solo osservando il mio atteggiamento.

 

Ora eccoci lì, anni dopo, uno di fronte all'altro sulla soglia di casa sua. Siamo un fantasma ripescato dall'oblio, l'uno per l'altro.

“Sei vivo” commentò dopo una lunga pausa e con un discreto stupore.

“Potrei sorprendermi per la stessa cosa riguardo a te” replicai e non potei trattenere un sorriso. C'eravamo, finalmente... Dopo tanto tempo. “Eri _molto_ morto. Lo sei stato per parecchio tempo. Io... Credevi veramente che lo fossi?”

“Sapevo che eri andato all'estero” rispose Sherlock con semplicità e fece un gesto con la mano come a voler scacciare il problema. Entrò in casa e lasciò la porta aperta, come a dare per scontato che l'avrei seguito. Cosa che feci, accostando la porta con cautela. “Comunque è un vero sollievo sapere che stai bene” continuò dandomi le spalle. “E che ti sei finalmente lasciato alle spalle la fase riccioli d'oro. Quel look ti faceva sembrare dannatamente indifeso. Eri così cordiale ed entusiasta quando ti ho conosciuto, continuamente pieno di energia e dinamismo in una maniera persino sfibrante; il mio opposto sotto molti aspetti, a dire il vero. Eri il tipo che andava in giro con i sottotitoli: _sono un bravo ragazzo, mangiatemi in un sol boccone_. Strano che andassimo tanto d'accordo.”

“Il tuo opposto... Nel senso che tu all'opposto mio non ti faresti mai fregare da nessuno?”

“Questo è certo” rispose Sherlock e poi si voltò a guardarmi accigliato, confuso. “Che fine avevi fatto? Perché sei qui?”

Lo conoscevo abbastanza da sapere che quel contegno non aveva intenzioni aggressive. Anzi, probabile che fosse anche contento di vedermi, a modo suo. Tuttavia era anche una persona del tutto diversa da come l'avevo lasciato, quindici anni fa. C'era molto in lui di nuovo che ero incapace di leggere, e come avrei potuto? Non avevo il suo talento nel dedurre la realtà da un solo movimento delle mani.

La sua domanda cadde a lungo nel vuoto. Dargli una risposta era più difficile per me di quanto lui credesse. Una parola sarebbe stata poca, e inutile, e soprattutto falsa.

 

Non avevo molta voglia di tornare a trovare quell'eccentrico compagno di università che mi aveva messo così a disagio, ma all'epoca il mio senso civico aveva avuto la meglio. Chissà come sarebbe andata la mia vita se allora me ne fossi lavato le mani, prima che Sherlock mi cambiasse, prima che lasciasse il segno.

Era parso sorprendersi del mio ritorno. Occupava una stanza a due letti del college, anche se da solo. Io mi ero seduto sull'altro, cercando disperatamente un argomento per fare conversazione, per intrattenerlo un po'. Gli avevo portato riviste, libri, non sapevo che genere di lettura amasse. Non sembrava un tipo da romanzi.

“Come mai sei tornato?” mi aveva chiesto dapprincipio. Era sorpreso sul serio.

“Beh, il... il cane ti ha morso per colpa mia. Era sotto la mia supervisione e...”

“Non ti devi preoccupare. Non ti do la colpa.”

“La mia presenza... ti dà fastidio?” avevo domandato con circospezione.

Lui, in quella maniera stranamente imbambolata, e un poco robotica a dire il vero, mi aveva risposto soltanto: “No. Ma credevo fossi scappato. Mi capita spesso.”

“Come sapevi tutte quelle cose di me? Chi te le ha dette?”

“Nessuno. Fa parte del metodo che sto allenando. Puoi non credermi, se vuoi.”

“Puoi farlo con qualcun altro?”

“Certo” aveva affermato con un cenno del capo. “Prova a chiedermi qualcosa riguardo a qualche conoscenza comune, magari qua all'università... Professori, inservienti... scegli tu.”

“La cuoca? Ines” mi venne in mente, subito, forse perché mi aveva sempre stupito il suo modo scontroso. Cercavo sempre di sorriderle ed essere il più possibile gentile quando mi rivolgevo a lei, ma quella donna sembrava comunque odiarmi.

Sherlock era scoppiato in una tenue risata. “Oh! Cominciamo proprio bene! Ines è un personaggio davvero interessante. Hai visto le sue mani? Veniva da una famiglia ricca e sembra conoscere molti dei professori, che però la guardano con sdegno. Ho pensato che avesse studiato qui anche lei, come in effetti è stato: ho controllato i vecchi annuari e ho trovato la sua foto. Era nella squadra di pallavolo e in effetti anche adesso ha mantenuto una muscolatura atletica. La sua famiglia però è finita sul lastrico... Un parente ha mangiato tutti i soldi, forse addirittura suo fratello – o sorella. Lei è finita dalle stelle alle stalle ed è stata assunta qui, probabilmente grazie al preside. Se non ha ottenuto un lavoro migliore di quello, però, deve essersi messa parecchio nei guai prima, può anche darsi che sia stata in prigione per un periodo e certi segni che ha sulla pelle potrebbero confermarlo. Hai mai notato la bruciatura di sigaretta accanto al gomito? Non credo che si tratti di lesioni familiari, nel suo caso. Singolare che lei e il preside siano tuttora amanti, visto che stavano insieme da ragazzi ma nel frattempo lui ha sposato un'altra donna.”

“Sono... amanti?” Ero totalmente spiazzato. Non sapevo nulla di tutto ciò.

“Ma certo, è la prima cosa che mi è parsa evidente. Lei ancora pensa che lui lascerà la moglie e torneranno assieme. Passano la notte a volte in una stanza del dormitorio, ma i loro sotterfugi non è che siano così discreti...”

Ero pieno di meraviglia. Eravamo andati avanti così per un bel po', continuando l'elenco di più o meno avvincenti personaggi che popolavano l'istituto. Il tempo, in un attimo, era passato senza che neanche me ne accorgessi. Sherlock poteva essere strano, ma avevo capito anche che era una persona assolutamente straordinaria.

Quando avevo guardato fuori dalla finestra era già buio, mi ero affrettato così a recuperare lo zaino per lasciare la stanza, non senza prima chiedere a Sherlock di cosa avesse bisogno. Mi lasciò un elenco di libri da prendergli in biblioteca, strani saggi sulla foggia delle foglie delle diverse piante, sulla fisiognomica, sulle malattie della pelle. Decisamente, non un tipo da romanzi.

I giorni seguenti ero tornato da Sherlock con crescente voglia. Eravamo diventati amici. Lui era il primo, vero amico in assoluto che mi ero fatto da quando ero arrivato all'università ed ero contento che fosse la persona più interessante che avevo incontrato fino a quel momento.

 

Mi accomodai nel salotto degli ospiti, quella stanza che trasudava antico e chiuso di cui avevo sentito parlare tante volte poiché era dove Sherlock – e il suo braccio destro, John – ricevevano le richieste di aiuto dei loro visitatori. Mi sentivo abbastanza in soggezione anche perché di fronte a me c'era lui. Sherlock.

Se da ragazzo era un po' borderline, un po' stralunato, la maturità gli aveva conferito fascino. Ora si poteva considerarlo senza mezzi termini un _bell'uomo_. Al di là del fatto che per me fin dal principio avesse sempre rappresentato un canone a sé. C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, rispetto a come lo ricordavo. Più morbido. C'era persino un accenno di _calore_ nei suoi occhi un tempo glaciali.

“Non so da dove cominciare” esordii emozionato, sulla poltrona come si sta sulle spine, stropicciandomi le dita. “Ho così tante cose che vorrei dirti...”

“Hai letto della mia morte sul web? Per questo sei venuto qui?” domandò lui dritto al punto.

Mi parlava con un tono gentile, ma talmente distaccato che nessuno avrebbe potuto affermare, osservandoci, che eravamo stati amici un tempo. E con che diritto? In fondo erano trascorsi così tanti anni...

“Ero a Sydney quando l'ho saputo” spiegai. “Vivevo lì da un po' quando mi è arrivata la notizia... Non potevo crederci.”

Quel giorno è impresso nella mia memoria come fuoco. La fotografia che ritraeva Sherlock sospeso sul confine di quel cornicione, col telefono in mano, la storia incredibile a cui non volevo e non potevo credere... Tutto attorno mi era sembrato improvvisamente ovattato. Anche Blake... Blake Donald è la ragione principale per cui mi sono trattenuto in Australia molto più a lungo che in altre località. Uno dei miei più cari amici, una persona amabile e gentile, e... adesso, non mi parlava nemmeno più. Avevamo complicato di molto le cose. Eravamo anche amanti. Lui si era incazzato. Mi aveva accusato di essere ancorato al passato in una maniera maniacale, patologica. Non mi sopportava più. Ero dovuto partire, prima che ci distruggessimo definitivamente.

“E poi hai saputo anche della mia... improvvisa resurrezione” continuò Sherlock. Dimenticavo che, con lui, non è così necessario raccontare la propria storia. Tutto ciò per lui non aveva nemmeno bisogno del metodo analitico: era semplicemente evidente, l'ipotesi più probabile di tutte.

“Sì... Non avevo più intenzione di tornare a Londra” mentii, “ma quando ho scoperto che eri vivo sono corso qui.”

Lui si compiacque e commentò: “Gli uomini tornano a desiderare un contatto con le persone tenute a distanza solo quando pensano di averle perse.”

“Sei arrabbiato?” Speravo, in fondo al cuore, che lo fosse. “Per come sono sparito?”

Lui fece un gesto con la mano, a minimizzare subito la questione: “No. Tuo padre era appena stato assassinato. In casi simili, cercare una fuga è frequente. Solo è stata una fuga lunga... Alla fine pensavo che avessimo solo perso i contatti e basta, come capita a molta gente.”

Deglutii, lo stomaco sotto i piedi. Qualsiasi ambizione di importanza per lui che potevo ogni tanto accarezzare era niente. Io ero uno tra _la gente_. Lo sapevo, quindici anni fa. Ero sceso a patti col fatto che nessuno può essere qualcosa più che un individuo nella folla per Sherlock; dotato di sue peculiarità interessanti, certo, ma la cui vita non ha più né meno valore per lui di quella degli altri. Poi era apparso John Watson nell'orizzonte del mondo, del web. Quel John Watson, così simpatico all'inizio, che capivo, persino, e per cui alla fine... Sherlock Holmes si era sacrificato.

_Non ti saresti mai sacrificato per me._

_O la colpa è mia, di essere scappato?_

“Già” sospirai, e ripetei, “è stata una fuga lunga. Molto più lunga persino della tua morte.”

Rise per questa osservazione e il mio cuore si scaldò. Continuai, con più coraggio, fin dove volevo arrivare: “Ho visto anche... che hai partecipato a un matrimonio, pochi giorni fa.”

“Ah... Sì, John. Lui è il mio...”

“So chi è John” dissi di filato, cercando di reprimere il tremore alle mani. Poi tentai di spiegare: “Conosco il suo blog.”

Stavolta parve sinceramente sorpreso. Scosse la testa, un'ombra che privò la sua espressione di quell'alito di calore che vi era prima anche se le labbra sorridevano ancora. Commentò: “Quel blog arriva proprio dappertutto...”

Stavo per rispondere, quando udimmo dei passi sulle scale e in breve una donna – molto probabilmente la padrona di casa – fece irruzione nel salotto.

“Oh, lo dicevo io che c'erano clienti!” esclamò la signora apprensiva. “Quante volte devo dirtelo di chiudere la porta con il chiavistello quando apri ai visitatori?”

“Un chiavistello non ci salverà da fine certa, Mrs Hudson” replicò con sufficienza Sherlock. Nell'udire il suo nome mi alzai prontamente e le porsi la mano: “Buongiorno, signora... Io sono Victor Trevor.”

“Non è un cliente, Mrs Hudson. Lui è... in visita” illustrò lui. “Si può dire che sia, beh, un mio amico.”

Provai un tuffo al cuore. La signora, dapprima tutta interessata a me, si voltò verso Sherlock: “Un amico? Tu hai un amico, Sherlock?”

“Sono pieno di amici, pare.”

“Oh! Una notizia così bella!” esultò Mrs. Hudson portandosi le mani alla bocca, quasi emozionata. “Anche se non avrei mai pensato che trovassi qualcuno così presto dopo John... Per giunta così giovane, così carino e dai modi tanto simpatici – rispetto ai tuoi...”

Accorgendomi dell'equivoco – e che era la prima volta in assoluto che ci prendevano per una coppia – arrossii fino a sentirmi le orecchie calde e distolsi lo sguardo, agitato mentre Sherlock sulla sua poltrona non fece una piega: “Se proprio dobbiamo dire la verità, Victor è venuto _prima_ di John.”

Mi girai a guardarlo di scatto con tanto d'occhi; non potevo credere alle sue parole. Lui non parve notare la mia meraviglia e continuò a parlare alla donna: “Victor aveva appena finito di chiedermi del matrimonio di John, prima che lei facesse irruzione. Mrs. Hudson ha tantissime storie su...”

“Oh, un magnifico matrimonio, signor Trevor! E come si è comportato bene Sherlock, _nessuno_ l'avrebbe mai scommesso. Un testimone di nozze perfetto! Si sieda che vi porto del tè e vi racconto tutto quanto.” Uscì dalla stanza continuando a parlare. “ Davvero splendido!”

“Non sai che abbiamo innescato” scherzò Sherlock con apparente leggerezza. Non capii, lì per lì, che aveva sviato in qualche modo l'obbligo di essere lui a parlare di quell'evento.

 

Sherlock ai tempi dell'università – università che poi entrambi abbiamo abbandonato per le nostre rispettive strade – era diventato il mio più grande amico. Passavamo ore a parlare del suo lavoro e adoravo ascoltarlo. Visti da fuori eravamo uno strano duo, sia fisicamente sia caratterialmente. Ma io mi ero persuaso che non fossimo poi così dissimili come poteva sembrare di primo acchito. Noi... secondo me, ci _completavamo_ , opinione sul quale poi col tempo ho cambiato idea. Io mi volevo incastrare con lui, ma lui... per lui restavo una creatura aliena che per qualche motivo gli ronzava attorno.

Avevo vent'anni; già avevo intuito in che direzione andasse il mio cuore. Ma non avevo capito la mia natura appieno fino a quando non avevo conosciuto Sherlock. Ogni suo gesto, ogni sua parola mi faceva venire voglia di allungare la mano e sfiorarlo, ma sapevo di non potermelo permettere. Volevo così tanto toccare quei capelli scuri, la sua carne apparentemente priva di imperfezioni... Per me non c'era nessuno a quel punto che, al mondo, potesse competere con Sherlock Holmes. _Chissà se un giorno finalmente mi lascerà entrare_ , mi chiedevo. Ero convinto che, a furia di addomesticarlo come la volpe del Piccolo Principe, lui _doveva_ affezionarsi a me. Ero un essere umano leggermente più presente degli altri nella sua vita. Io volevo diventare _insostituibile_. Ero certo che, prima o poi, mi avrebbe almeno guardato e in quegli occhi avrei visto dell'attaccamento.

Ma io ero la volpe ed è la volpe a cui la vita cambia per un incontro. Trascuravo un semplice fatto: che il Piccolo Principe non amava la volpe, ma la rosa. Nel suo cuore c'era spazio solo per la rosa. La volpe restava, solo, un affezionato animale domestico.

 

Tornai nell'angusta stanza che avevo affittato per questo mio ritorno a Londra e mi lasciai cadere sul letto, in preda alle più violente emozioni.

_Ho parlato con Sherlock. Con Sherlock in carne e ossa. Dopo tutto questo tempo._

_Lui è vivo. Sta bene. Lui è... adulto ormai._

_Mi ha guardato. Mi ha parlato._

_Se solo..._

Mi si era stretto il cuore a guardarlo quando Mrs Hudson aveva cominciato a raccontarmi a ruota libera del matrimonio, e di come Sherlock era stato bravo, del discorso di nozze, dei piccoli due casi criminali che si erano intrecciati proprio quel giorno, di come lui aveva gestito tutto e aveva brindato e aveva portato John a divertirsi... A un certo punto avrei voluto interrompere la signora, non ce la facevo più a sentire. Sherlock guardava altrove, distante da noi, come sintonizzato su altre frequenze. Lasciava che le parole gli scorressero addosso. Faceva male a guardarlo. Avevo quasi rotto la tazza di tè tra le mie mani, ma non avevo detto niente. Non volevo contrariare la signora.

Sospirai. Che cosa mi aspettavo? Probabilmente che mi abbracciasse forte, felice di vedermi.

Come potevo aspettarmelo? Non era cambiato nulla...

Il vibrare del telefono mi distrasse dal mio flusso di pensieri e mi fece prendere un colpo, e me ne presi un altro quando lessi il nome della chiamata. Mi sedetti e catapultai a rispondere.

“Blake!”

“... _ciao, Victor_. _Volevo sentirti, come stai?_ ”

“Ehi. Non mi tieni più il muso allora. Grande.”

Pausa. Trattenuto, disse: “ _Ero preoccupato per te._ ”

Blake è un vero angelo e io mi ero comportato così male con lui. Anche in quel momento il mio battito accelerava a sentirlo, avevo una voglia matta di farmi toccare da lui e abbracciare e consolare, come solo lui sapeva tenermi stretto. Avrei voluto che fosse lì con me. Ma... non era giusto desiderarlo. Io ero stato un tale idiota...

Ho conosciuto Blake ormai cinque anni fa. Venne in mio soccorso nel bel mezzo del deserto australiano quando mi ero ritrovato solo e con una gomma a terra. Si era avvicinato alla mia macchina e io ero rimasto scioccato nel vederlo: anche se non era il mio tipo – considerato che, a quanto pare, il mio tipo è Sherlock Holmes – Blake era obiettivamente l'uomo più bello su cui avessi posato gli occhi dal vivo, al punto da far pensare al frutto dell'ingegneria genetica: 1 metro e novantadue, biondo con gli occhi azzurri, il classico surfista australiano con un numero di muscoli superiore a quanti ne dovrebbe avere un normale essere umano. Quante probabilità c'erano che il più bel ragazzo gay che avessi mai incontrato venisse in mio aiuto nel pieno della difficoltà, nel bel mezzo del deserto? Sono cose che accadono solo nelle fiction, diciamocelo.

Rientrammo nell'abitato insieme, parlammo a lungo, mi invitò nel suo appartamento e mi permise di usare la doccia ma non accadde niente, perché allora Blake aveva una relazione e questo ci rese un po' sostenuti, anche se poi scoprii che, come me, in quel momento lui ci sarebbe stato volentieri se solo io avessi fatto il primo passo. Non mi accorgo mai dei segnali e certo non mi ritenevo alla sua altezza.

Dopo quell'incontro rimanemmo in contatto e fui meravigliato dallo scoprire quanto Blake fosse una persona squisita, umana, dolce. Prima o poi capitò: cominciammo ad andare a letto insieme quando passavo dei periodi in zona, senza impegno ma con un'intesa sessuale che definire straordinaria era dire poco. Tuttavia, gli avevo specificato di non volere legami. E poi... il mio pensiero, non importava quanto tempo trascorresse, quante esperienze facessi, andava sempre a una sola e unica persona. Recentemente... quando avevo deciso di rivedere Sherlock, Blake mi aveva fatto una sfuriata e detto che non intendeva più essere nemmeno amico di qualcuno che non riesce a sfuggire a un'ossessione priva di senso che gli fa solo del male. Mi aveva messo alla porta, ma io non potevo guardarmi indietro. Avevo fatto una scelta e me ne sarei preso le responsabilità.

“ _Dove sei adesso?_ ”

“A Londra.”

“ _Oh... L'hai... L-l'hai già incontrato?_ ”

“Proprio oggi...”

“ _Ah... Ok_...” disse con una voce strana, poi seguì un'altra lunga pausa. Per un attimo temetti che avrebbe messo giù. “ _Come... come è andata?_ ”

“Non saprei. Sembra non sia passato un giorno.”

“ _Gli hai parlato?_ ”

“Di cosa?”

“ _Gli hai detto che dopo quindici anni sei ancora innamorato perso di lui per motivi inspiegabili?_ ” specificò irritato. “ _Credevo fosse quello lo scopo della rimpatriata._ ”

“Davvero? No, io... Volevo solo vederlo e decidere poi che cosa fare...”

“ _E cos'hai deciso?_ ”

“Perché ti interessa?”

“ _Devi avere una risposta, Vic. O dentro, o fuori. O vi mettete insieme o ti dice chiaro e tondo che... che non ti ricambia. La cosa migliore che puoi fare comunque è uscire da questo limbo a cui sei assuefatto..._ ”

“Mettermi con Sherlock Holmes” risi. “Non è propriamente un'evoluzione normale in cui si può sperare, Blake. Lui non è come...”

“ _Sì, la conosco questa solfa. Sono totalmente saturo di sentire parlare della persona incredibile che lui è. Mi interessi tu, adesso, che sei lì da solo a fare cazzate. Mi interessa sapere che tu esca da questa situazione integro. Victor..._ ”

“Sei gentile con me... Troppo. Mi dovresti mandare al diavolo e basta.”

“ _Non sono gentile. Non è quello il mio problema. Proprio no._ ”

“Sei un buon amico. Il migliore.”

Altro lungo silenzio. Poi, con una voce che tratteneva a stento la rabbia, commentò: “ _Che pensi di fare, eh? Pensi di approfittare di questa situazione per sostituirti al suo migliore amico, come una sorta di parassita? Di assisterlo nelle sue indagini, magari? Quello è il posto di un altro, Victor._ ”

“Lo so... Lo so bene, Blake. Ma... ma lui... John...”

_Se n'è andato. Ha lasciato Sherlock da solo_ .

“Starò accanto a Sherlock se ha bisogno di me. Questo è tutto” fu la mia risposta.

“ _Non sarò lì a raccogliere i tuoi cocci, se andrai in pezzi dopo un rifiuto_ ” dichiarò Blake con fare quasi paterno. Che sembrava dire: macché, ci sarò, e tu lo sai.

Era davvero troppo buono con me. Perché perdeva ancora tempo?

“Starò bene. Te lo giuro.”

“ _Sì. Ok. Ciao_ ” rispose e interruppe la chiamata. Avevo il morale sotto i piedi adesso, per quanto mi mancava e per non poterglielo dire, perché non era giusto dirglielo. Ero in un limbo, aveva ragione.

 


	2. A cena

Più il tempo trascorreva ai tempi dell'università più diventava difficile scendere a patti con i sentimenti sempre più aggressivi che provavo per Sherlock. Ero terrorizzato dall'idea di parlargliene. Odiavo restare in quella situazione eterna di neutralità, ma sapevo che c'era il novanta per cento delle probabilità di perdere anche la sua amicizia se avessi sputato il rospo. O si sarebbe allontanato lui, o più probabilmente io, non sopportando il rifiuto. Così, mi tenevo il mio segreto per me, continuando a spiarlo in silenzio e ridere e sperare di diventare a poco a poco indispensabile per lui. Mi bastavano piccole cose, allungare una mano quando non se ne accorgeva per sfiorare una piega dei suoi indumenti, fotografarlo con una scusa, tentare persino un contatto con lui con la scusa di un abbraccio fraterno... Anche se lui non sembrava apprezzare alcun tipo di contatto fisico. Non respingeva mai questo genere di atti, ma si scostava appena ne aveva la possibilità. Non si accorgeva di ferirmi e io del resto lo lasciavo fare.

Eppure c'erano tante giornate piene di gioia per me, quando lui mi dedicava il suo tempo e parlavamo per ore e, nella bella stagione, ci sedevamo sull'erba del campus e io lo costringevo a mangiare il pranzo che avevo preparato al sacco per entrambi, visto che così spesso Sherlock, assorto nelle sue cose, si dimenticava di nutrirsi. Mi prendevo cura di lui e adoravo farlo. Adoravo anche sentirlo parlare, a volte mi piaceva ascoltare il suono della sua voce senza nemmeno prestare attenzione alle parole; mi limitavo ad annuire, rapito totalmente.

“...e vedi quanto è evidente? Non mi spiego come ancora adesso nessuno ne sia venuto a capo. Bastano i pochi elementi che ti ho elencato per arrivare a capire che è quella e nessun'altra la vera identità di Jack lo Squartatore!”

“Già. Vero” sospiravo incantato.

“Mi mancano ancora alcuni elementi chiave, quando avrò tutto scriverò un trattato in merito. Può essere un ottimo esempio di come usare un metodo analitico su eventi così remoti nel tempo...”

Durante quella conversazione eravamo stati interrotti da un ragazzo con una tracolla piena di volantini dai colori vivaci; l'avevo già visto poiché frequentava quei gruppi di attivisti che nell'istituto si davano un sacco da fare. Un tipo a posto, simpatico, che sorrideva sempre gentilmente. Quando si era avvicinato, anche Sherlock l'aveva salutato come se lo conoscesse bene.

“Ehi, ciao” aveva detto il ragazzo, e i suoi occhi si rivolgevano principalmente a me. Mi aveva porto la mano: “Non so se ti ricordi di me, io sono Sam... Volevo informarti che questo venerdì sera si terrà una grande festa a favore dei diritti LGTB. Ovviamente sono invitati tutti, ma ci terrei che in particolare noi facessimo fronte comune.”

“...noi?” avevo ripetuto, confuso.

Il ragazzo era arrossito di colpo, in modo evidente anche se era di carnagione scura: “Mi... mi piacerebbe accompagnarti alla festa, Victor. Se ti senti a disagio e per te è la prima volta.”

Non che le mie preferenze fossero un particolare fardello da nascondere, ma la situazione era così singolare che avevo preso il volantino e annuito senza essere capace di aggiungere null'altro. Sam, in chiaro imbarazzo, salutò di nuovo e si allontanò.

Quello che mi ero chiesto era perché fosse andato così a colpo sicuro su di me senza conoscerci, senza aver nemmeno  _ipotizzato_ che, se io e Sherlock passavamo tanto tempo insieme, poteva anche darsi il caso che fossimo interessati entrambi – o nessuno. Ma avrei avuto la mia risposta molto a breve; infatti, il mio amico sogghignava sotto i baffi in una maniera che non gli avevo mai visto, particolarmente interessata a me.

“L'ho sempre trovato molto curioso” aveva commentato distratto. “In genere mi stupisce notare quanto le persone siano incapaci delle deduzioni anche più banali, ma... Quando si tratta di attrazione, diventino improvvisamente molto più perspicaci.”

“Eh?” non capivo. Scossi la testa e chiesi delucidazioni: “Conosci quel ragazzo?”

“No, non lo conosco. Ho solo conversato con lui due giorni fa. Mi ha chiesto in maniera piuttosto diretta se io e te stavamo insieme; ovviamente perché era interessato a te. Io l'ho potuto rassicurare che ha la strada libera e che non siamo minimamente in quel genere di rapporti.”

Quelle parole mi avevano urtato più che se mi avesse preso a pugni. Seduto, irrigidito, avevo chiesto: “Scusa, ma che ti fa pensare che  _io_ sia interessato?”

Lui, piegando la testa confuso, si era stretto nelle spalle: “Non saprei, a dire il vero. Devo ammettere la mia ignoranza particolare su queste cose. Ma... Tu hai un sacco di ragazze che ti vengono dietro e non sembri interessato come gli altri ad approfittarne. Ho pensato che, evidentemente, la proposta di Sam potesse fare al caso tuo. Comunque è una questione tra voi, non mi riguarda.”

Ricordo che ero pieno di collera. L'avevo guardato fisso, per la prima volta da che ci conoscevamo con pura ostilità. “Non fare deduzioni su di me.”

La sua risposta era stata una semplice alzata di sopracciglia. Era chiaro che non avesse idea di che mi prendeva. Così, disperatamente, avevo continuato la mia invettiva: “E tu? A te che cosa interessa?”

Stavolta aveva capito la domanda; ne rise: “A me non interessano queste cose.”

“Questo non è possibile.”

“Lo sai come sono fatto...”

“Ti credi diverso, speciale” l'avevo accusato. “Ma reciti. Reciti solo una parte.”

Lui c'era rimasto male e mi ero sentito in colpa quando me ne ero accorto. Così feci quanto di più folle abbia mai combinato nella mia vita: incurante che fossimo in un luogo pubblico mi sporsi in avanti sull'erba e gli rubai un bacio, come volevo fare da sempre. Lui non si era scostato; non perché volesse baciarmi, ma perché non sapeva assolutamente come reagire. Era come baciare un manichino. Eppure... Mi ero scostato, ma avevo continuato a guardarlo da vicino negli occhi. Per la prima volta, vi avevo colto spavento. Dal canto mio io stentavo a non piangere. Dissi, e me ne pentii senza termine: “Sei crudele, Sherlock.”

Ero scappato via, conscio di avere avuto il mio rifiuto. Non cercai più Sherlock per i due mesi successivi e cominciai ad evitarlo. A lui occorse poco tempo per mangiare la foglia e non cercare più la mia compagnia. Io mi ero fatto altri amici, avevo acconsentito a uscire con Sam, arrivarono le mie prime esperienze. Lui, invece, ricominciò a essere solo. Ero pieno di rabbia ma a poco a poco la mia rabbia sbollì. Mi mancava, pensavo già a fare pace con lui e a riallacciare i rapporti, anche se ero cambiato.

Poi accadde che mio padre morisse all'improvviso in circostanze misteriose. E, in quel momento, Sherlock era l'unica persona al mondo di cui desiderassi invocare l'aiuto.

 

Avevo rotto il ghiaccio, posato il primo mattone, rivisto Sherlock dopo tanto tempo passato a sorvegliarlo da lontano, ma Blake aveva ragione: che passo avevo intenzione di compiere adesso? Lui, giustamente, non sembrava particolarmente turbato dalla mia ricomparsa. Ormai facevo parte dei ricordi remoti. E John... John era tutto il suo mondo adesso, l'intera sua sfera affettiva nasceva e finiva con John Watson. Avevo seguito la loro storia, eppure mi era sempre mancato un passaggio: come erano arrivati lì? Quando, in che preciso istante, John aveva smesso di essere per Sherlock un volto nella folla ed era diventato una persona e non un insieme di dati da decifrare, la rosa di cui il Piccolo Principe va disperatamente in cerca per tutto l'universo? Quale era stato il momento responsabile del tramutarsi della mia nostalgia in genuina invidia?

Dovevo riscuotermi da quei pensieri ottenebranti, fumosi, e prendere una decisione.

_Secondo Blake dovrei spiegarmi. Dire a Sherlock quanto è stato importante per me, anche negli anni che non ci siamo visti._

Il mio cellulare vibrò per due volte. Pensai a un messaggio di Blake, ma invece ecco apparire un numero che avevo salvato solo il giorno prima. ' _Vieni in BS_ '. Nient'altro. Il mio cuore ebbe un balzo.

Perché Sherlock cercava proprio me? Avevamo riallacciato i contatti solo da un giorno e lui non era il tipo da considerare degno di nota un rapporto del genere. Nonostante questo, l'sms era così familiare, così diretto che non potei impedirmi di interpretarlo nel migliore dei modi. Allora anche Sherlock mi ricordava, con più simpatia di quanto non avessi creduto.

Mi vestii di fretta, con le ali ai piedi e un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia. Mi sembrava all'improvviso di avere di nuovo vent'anni e bussare alla porta della sua stanza. Corsi senza nemmeno prendere la metro e arrivai alla destinazione che era appena il tramonto. Trovai Sherlock vestito di tutto punto, come l'avevo visto sui giornali, con quel cappotto enorme che lo faceva sembrare quasi una sorta di supereroe. Io avevo un aspetto molto più prosaico al confronto, con la mia semplice giacca di jeans chiaro. Lo salutai euforico.

Lui mi osservò e parve persino contento. Anche se molte mie interpretazioni dei suoi modi, probabilmente, avevano più che a che vedere con le mie aspettative che non con la realtà.

“Sei venuto” constatò.

“Lo dici come se ne fossi stupito” risposi felice.

“Non so... Il fatto che tu sia qui è ancora strano da digerire. Eri una persona che credevo di non vedere mai più e ora invece eccoti...”

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?” chiesi, propositivo.

“In effetti, sì.”

“Per un caso?” chiesi, speranzoso. Ancora mi risuonavano nella testa le parole di Blake sul fatto che io volessi in cuor mio prendere il posto di John Watson, ma non era il momento di analizzare la questione o sentirmi in colpa. Vedere Sherlock Holmes al lavoro era una fortuna che non si poteva che cogliere al volo.

Lui però mi guardò stranito. “Un caso? No. No, a dire il vero: una cena.”

Non riuscii a seguirlo: “Una cena?”

“John e sua moglie Mary mi hanno incastrato a una cena da loro e non ci sono più scuse che io possa usare. Anche fingere la mia morte ormai sarebbe ripetitivo...” sbuffò, “Mary ha ripetuto sicuramente più di tre volte che potevo portare qualcuno. Dunque pensavo che tu ti potessi unire.”

Mi ero totalmente perso per strada. “Una... cena? Da... Dai Watson?”

“Mi era parso di capire che fossi un fan di John e che lo volessi conoscere.”

“Seguo il suo blog, ma...” risposi. Certo, ero curioso di conoscere John, ma questa situazione era troppo accelerata, troppo imprevista. E poi... “Perché lo chiedi a me?”

La sua fronte si aggrottò in una maniera che non riuscii a decifrare. Mi stava nascondendo qualcosa ma non lo frequentavo da troppo tempo per essere sicuro che... quell'espressione, come credevo in quel momento, celasse un moto di _imbarazzo_ da parte sua.

“Non so, tutti sembrano fare una grossa questione della mia vita sociale e il fatto che sia sbucato dal passato uno dei pochi individui che un tempo ho considerato _mio amico_ mi sembrava abbastanza carne al fuoco da distrarli. Se venissi con me mi faresti un vero favore. Tu... parli con la gente, la intrattieni. Il tempo per me passerà meglio e più veloce.”

“Oh. Beh... Bene” risposi, preso nell'angolo. Non ero capace di dirgli di no; non era esattamente come speravo andasse la serata, ma allargai le braccia e mi arresi. “Ti accompagnerò con molto piacere, Sherlock.”

Lui fece appena il cenno di sorridere, con gratitudine e sollievo, e io fui contento di assecondarlo.

 

La morte di mio padre ci aveva fatti riavvicinare ma fu anche quello che separò me e Sherlock per sempre, e non per sua causa. Lui anzi era stato prezioso per me. Tutto a un tratto, avevo scoperto che la mia intera vita era stata una bugia. Mia madre era morta quando ero molto piccolo e mio padre per me era tutto: abitavamo una piccola comunità in cui lui, magistrato, era grandemente rispettato. Mi aveva cresciuto lui da solo, senza mai raccontarmi il suo turpe passato e la maniera poco lecita in cui aveva accumulato il suo patrimonio che io credevo di famiglia. Sherlock scoprì, decifrando un suo messaggio in codice, che quando era molto giovane mio padre era stato in prigione con l'accusa di omicidio di una ricca donna di nome Gloria Scott su una nave da crociera dove faceva il cameriere, la qual donna probabilmente era stata sua amante occasionale. Mio padre riteneva di essere stato incastrato e condannato ingiustamente anche se ammetteva di essere l'esecutore materiale dell'omicidio. Era uscito di prigione solo perché ne era evaso, durante una sommossa dei carcerati, ed era stato erroneamente dato per morto. A quel punto aveva mutato identità e si era venduto al miglior offerente pur di avere la giusta protezione. La sua fortuna era girata nel modo giusto facendogli assumere posizioni di prestigio all'interno della società, fino a quando, pochi mesi prima della sua dipartita, un antico compagno di prigione evaso con lui ma che aveva avuto carte meno buone dalla vita l'aveva rintracciato e aveva iniziato a ricattarlo con la minaccia di rivelare tutto.

Lo stress per mio padre era stato tale che aveva finito per uccidersi pur di sfuggire al gioco di quell'uomo, e alla vergogna che sarebbe ricaduta su di lui. E su di me.

Ma a me non importava nulla della vergogna; scoprire che ero vissuto in una falsa realtà faceva molto più male. L'aiuto di Sherlock servì ad arrestare quell'uomo e, nonostante ormai la verità sul _Caso Gloria Scott_ fosse venuta a galla, la mia eredità pecuniaria ne risultò intatta. Non piango sulla mia stabilità economica, ma in quel momento mi sentivo quasi oltraggiato da quello stesso cognome che portavo, _Trevor_. L'uomo che mi aveva allevato quanto quel nome erano una bugia, così come il suo patrimonio. Lo congelai in banca e usai lo stretto necessario per poter viaggiare, il resto per aiutare le persone che ne avevano bisogno e che incontravo sulla mia strada. Non potevo più stare in Inghilterra. Odiavo l'Inghilterra. Odiavo tutto in Inghilterra; tranne Sherlock. Ma lui non mi chiedeva di restare e bastava quel fatto a farmi desiderare di partire per sempre. Se solo lui mi avesse detto una sola volta che gli ero mancato... Ma questo non accadde. Sherlock non aveva motivo di legarmi alla Gran Bretagna e rispettò semplicemente le mie decisioni. Il giorno in cui mi accompagnò all'aeroporto per l'ultimo saluto, lo abbracciai forte, quasi a non volerlo mollare più. Quasi a mettere in quel gesto tutto ciò che avrei voluto veramente dirgli. Invece dovetti fare buon viso a cattiva sorte, sorridere e dirgli addio per sempre. Ero deciso a voltare pagina.

Mi occorsero molti anni per capire che non ce l'avevo fatta.

 

Ci aprì la porta una donna dal volto dolce che riconobbi per le foto del matrimonio e perché naturalmente era la padrona di quella casa: Mary Morstan. O Mary Watson, sarebbe stato meglio dire adesso. Che sorrise a Sherlock e me e, quando mi vide, assunse un'espressione interrogativa.

“Scusa Mary per il poco preavviso. Può venire anche lui?” domandò Sherlock indicandomi brevemente.

“Oh...” ancora una volta, Mary mi squadrò perplessa. “Ma... certo! Quattro è meglio di tre!” si voltò indietro. “Jo-hn! Sherlock ha portato un amico!”

Mi domandai perché non fosse venuto lui ad aprirci. Sherlock era o non era amico suo? Lo vidi scendere le scale di corsa mentre si sistemava il colletto della camicia sotto il maglione. Evidentemente si era vestito all'ultimo. Sollevò lo sguardo sulla situazione, probabilmente non aveva capito bene. Poi si accigliò e si rese conto che, sì, c'ero davvero.

Per me fu un momento molto emozionante. Per anni lui e Sherlock erano stati una sorta di mia seconda famiglia immaginaria, e ora eccoci riuniti lì. Per almeno tre secondi restammo tutti in silenzio.

Poi il meno turbato di noi tutti, Sherlock, ruppe la tensione: “Allora... Mangiamo?”

“Non dovresti presentarci il tuo... ospite?” chiese John turbato, come se covasse il sospetto che io fossi stato raccattato sulla strada un attimo prima. Mi intromisi, prima che la situazione degenerasse.

Porsi la mano a John, cercando di tenerla salda, e mi sforzai di sorridergli: “Ciao John, è un piacere per me conoscerti, ho letto per anni la tua pagina web ed è un onore essere qui adesso. Il mio nome è Victor Trevor.”

Nessuna lampadina si accese sul volto di John. Capii che non aveva sentito nominare il mio nome neanche una volta.

“Così... Sei una sorta di... fan di Sherlock?” chiese a bruciapelo. Lanciò un'occhiata di disapprovazione al suo amico: “Ora si spiega tutto. Questo qui apprezza venire adorato.”

Era evidente per John che la mia presenza era considerata di troppo, forse una sorta di sfida alla sua tranquillità. E non era forse così? Sherlock si mise a ridere.

“No, ti sbagli, come al solito” disse a John, mentre si liberava del cappotto e lo abbandonava su una sedia. “Victor è un mio compagno di università.”

“Non mi hai mai parlato dell'università... Hai una laurea?”

“No, l'ho abbandonata dopo due anni. Victor però anche prima di me.”

“Perché non mi hai mai raccontato niente?”

Il clima si stava facendo teso, così Mary si inserì: “Allora, andiamo che è pronto in tavola! Victor... è un vero piacere per noi conoscere una persona così vicina a Sherlock. Ci devi raccontare tutto quanto.”

Mi abbracciò invece di darmi la mano, poi mi guidò verso la sala da pranzo continuando a fare conversazione con me. Alle nostre spalle Sherlock e John rimanevano muti, quest'ultimo con un'aria particolarmente torva.

“Per fortuna cucino sempre troppo, ecco, siediti Victor che vado a prendere le cose per apparecchiare pure a te...”

“Oh, non disturbarti, se mi dici dove sono ci penso io... Mi dispiace...”

“Siediti e basta” intimò lei sorridente e autoritaria. Eseguii, così come si sedettero pure Sherlock e John. Il padrone di casa tornò a rivolgersi a me, le sopracciglia che erano diventate un'unica linea: “Allora, signor Trevor...”

“Chiamami Victor” sorrisi propositivo.

“Victor” ripeté lui, come se non avesse voglia di chiamarmi così. “Davvero hai conosciuto Sherlock così tanto tempo fa?”

“Sì” replicai vivacemente. “Eravamo buoni amici allora.”

“Amici” fece di nuovo John a pappagallo. Mary entrò con la mia tovaglietta e le mie posate. “Piuttosto interessante, considerato che da che lo conosco non ho mai incontrato un amico di Sherlock, né me ne ha mai parlato... Anzi, mi aveva assicurato di non avere amici di sorta.”

“Io sono qui...” disse Sherlock atono, sventolando solo la mano per segnalare la sua presenza.

“Che fine avevi fatto in tutti questi anni?” mi domandò John incurante, mentre Mary gli lanciava un'occhiata di disapprovazione.

Preso in contropiede, dissi la verità: “Io e Sherlock avevamo perso i contatti. Come... spesso succede, no? Lui mi aiutò a scoprire i colpevoli della morte di mio padre, ma quando quel caso fu chiuso io sentii il bisogno di fuggire e, da allora...” Guardai Sherlock con dolcezza: “Beh, non è facile mantenere i rapporti con lui se non si divide lo stesso spazio.”

_ Dovresti saperlo meglio di me _ .

“E perché sei tornato, adesso?” incalzò come un padre iperprotettivo che fa il terzo grado al nuovo ragazzo della figlia.

Guardai John con intensità. Lui ne parve destabilizzato. “Sherlock era morto. Quando ho saputo che era tutta una bufala, ho realizzato che non potevo perdere altro tempo. Volevo rivederlo. Tutto qua.”

_ No, non è tutto qua; questa, è una bugia _ .

Il riferimento alla falsa morte di Sherlock parve azzittire John, che si adombrò pensieroso. Mary, saettando con lo sguardo da uno all'altro di noi, si sedette. Io le sorrisi incoraggiante.

Sherlock sembrava nel suo mondo, intanto, impermeabile a quanto era successo attorno; il suo piano aveva funzionato, era riuscito a decentrare tutta l'attenzione su di me.

Mangiammo e parlammo del più e del meno, più che altro io e la donna. Chiesi, per educazione, del matrimonio e lei parve radiosa al pensiero. Era chiaro quanto per lei quello fosse stato un giorno felice nonostante le strane disavventure che erano capitate.

“Oh, ma quello è stato solo il complemento che ha reso la giornata più straordinaria!” disse Mary e allungò una mano per stringere, incurante della sua reazione, il polso di Sherlock come una buona amica. “Del resto, ti devi aspettare come minimo un'indagine se inviti Sherlock Holmes a fare da testimone di nozze! Sai che è stato un testimone sopra ogni aspettativa?”

“Ne ho sentito parlare. Davvero è stato così?”

“Sì. Omicidi a parte, ha tenuto un discorso veramente commovente e si è preoccupato dell'organizzazione come nemmeno la damigella d'onore avrebbe saputo fare! Sai che ha piegato almeno duecento tovaglioli a forma di gru?” Guardò John, sempre più incassato sulla sedia. “Non è incredibile?”

“Sherlock?” dissi, con un tono poco più alto del normale, che venne scambiato per mera incredulità.

“Sì, poi ha pensato ai fiori, agli invitati...”

Smisi di ascoltare quella donna che parlava di Sherlock Holmes come un bravo cagnolino ammaestrato. Ero scioccato, da tutto: dal fatto che quella storia potesse essere vera, dal tono trionfale con cui lei ne parlava, e... da John. A dire il vero, ora la collera prevaleva, in me, ma dovetti dominarla.

_Sherlock torna dal mondo dei morti per te e tu non sai fare di meglio che fargli piegare tovaglioli?_

Non potevo crederci. Anche per me la cena procedette come un sogno, superficialmente ascoltavo ma intanto guardavo Sherlock, e stavo male per lui. Stava facendo, adesso, la stessa operazione che doveva aver ripetuto per mesi: agire meccanicamente, distanziarsi da tutto almeno a livello emotivo. Ora la situazione ai miei occhi diventava un po' più chiara o, almeno, l'interpretazione che io ne davo.

Lui odiava essere lì.

Mi offrii di lavare i piatti a fine cena e non volli sentire ragioni al punto che Mary dovette arrendersi. Avevo bisogno di stare da solo. Credevo che gli altri fossero rimasti nella sala da pranzo, quando invece a un certo punto udii un borbottio provenire dal lato opposto della casa, il corridoio. Con le mani ancora bagnate, mi avvicinai alla porta e udii Mary e John parlottare a bassa voce dietro le scale.

“Lui è un ragazzo così a modo, e pure molto bello! Credi che ci sia del tenero tra loro?” stava dicendo Mary con una voce allegra, anche se sottovoce.

“Del ten... tenero? Ma hai sentito che non si vedono da anni? Quello è poco meno di un estraneo per lui, fidati! E poi... come fai a dire  _ del tenero _ ? Sherlock non è gay!”

“Non è neanche etero... Abbiamo provato a sistemarlo con Janine con scarsi risultati, perché non provarci con Victor?”

“Non ti immischiare!”

“Almeno lui credo sia gay...”

“Mi vuoi far credere di avere una sorta di radar, tu?”

“Beh, ammettilo, visto il rapporto morboso che avevi con Sherlock, se non fosse per il mio radar non ti avrei nemmeno preso in considerazione!” scherzò lei. Era l'unica a prendere la situazione alla leggera.

Così avevo la benedizione dei Watson; o almeno, della metà. Ma questa consapevolezza mi faceva sentire solo un cappio alla gola; avrei voluto sapere dov'era Sherlock e che stava facendo, rimasto solo, ma allo stesso tempo non me la sentivo di parlare e desideravo del tempo per pensare e basta. Così finii di lavare i piatti e, con la scusa di una sigaretta, uscii nel cortile della villetta per prendere una boccata d'aria. Passeggiai un po', sentendomi rinvigorito, fino a che la porta di casa non si aprii alle mie spalle.

“Come immaginavo. Tu non fumi” disse John con voce dura. “Hai ascoltato la conversazione tra me e mia moglie, vero?”

Cercai di negare. “Avevo solo bisogno di un po' d'aria.”

Scese le scale e stavolta si mostrò contrito: “Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato per tutto il corso della cena. Tendo a essere un po'... sulle difensive quando si tratta di Sherlock.”

“Avete un rapporto molto stretto” mi sforzai di sorridere, con un nodo allo stomaco.

“Ho detto a mia moglie che mi sarei scusato e che ti avrei fatto fare il giro del quartiere per scambiare due chiacchiere” suggerì e uscì dal giardino, aspettandosi che lo seguissi.

Io risi sotto i baffi: “In altre parole, vuoi accertarti che io non sia un malintenzionato che cova qualche piano diabolico?”

John allargò le braccia in segno di scuse: “Purtroppo a me e Sherlock è capitato parecchie volte di scovare il male dove non ti aspetti che sia.”

“Lo capisco. E ti seguo volentieri” dissi. Anch'io desideravo studiare John, quel buffo ometto che aveva fatto mutare Sherlock così tanto, in una maniera che io non ero mai riuscito a ottenere pur avendolo sempre desiderato. Ero geloso di lui. E, nel mio lato più cattivo, non lo consideravo all'altezza. Non tanto a livello estetico, ma per come stava comportandosi con Sherlock pur avendo l'enorme fortuna di essere importante per lui. Davvero non ero in grado di capire.

“In realtà ti ho visto una volta, dal vivo” esordii in vena di vuotare il sacco. “Ero tornato a Londra per visitare la tomba di Sherlock e... Ti ho trovato lì. Non mi sono avvicinato fino a che sei rimasto.”

Questo parve stupirlo e mi osservò con ancora più attenzione. “Perché? Perché non ti sei avvicinato?”

“Perché sarebbe stato troppo penoso” risposi. “Tu... Eri la persona per cui si era buttato.” Risi amaramente. “Non è strano parlare della sua tomba, adesso? Lui è lì, in carne o ossa, senza un graffio, respira e ancora dice la sua con quella voce inconfondibile...”

John voltò lo sguardo per nascondere gli occhi. Con voce spezzata, poté dire solo: “Già.”

Mi fermai. Anch'io ero sopraffatto da ciò che stavo provando. “John... Come hai potuto trattarlo così, dopo?”

Lui si girò verso di me, scioccato, come se non fosse sicuro di aver inteso bene. “Di che stai parlando?”

“Dovresti conoscerlo bene. Lo conoscevi bene. Invece... Da quando è tornato... Vai dietro a quella donna, ti ostini a tentare di normalizzarlo. Gli fai recitare una parte che non è la sua e dovrebbe piangerti il cuore al solo guardarlo. Un tempo lui non se lo sarebbe mai concesso, ma ora si sente in colpa e fa tutto quello che vuoi tu. Quindi sei tu che devi evitare di chiedergli l'impossibile, per il suo bene.”

“L'impossibile?” ripeté John sarcastico.

“Fare il bravo amico di famiglia, invitato a cena, fargli piegare i tovaglioli al tuo matrimonio, presentargli le amiche di tua moglie... Cos'è, una forma di punizione? Per lui è così avvilente. So che non potete tornare a essere quello che eravate prima, ma almeno...”

Esplose come una pentola a pressione, d'improvviso: “Chiunque tu sia, fermati qui. Pensi di poter fare il tuo ingresso trionfale solo oggi e venire dritto da me a pontificare su Sherlock, a biasimarmi per come sono?  _ Lui mi ha spezzato il cuore. _ Il giorno in cui è morto io sono morto dentro a mia volta. La... persona più straordinaria che avessi mai incontrato nella mia vita se ne era andata per sempre. Non ci sarebbe stato più niente, né la sua voce, né il suo volto, il suo genio, tutto era stato cancellato ed era così dannatamente ingiusto!” Prese fiato, perché aveva parlato senza respirare. “Una persona così speciale che per quanto ne sapevo io si stava lentamente decomponendo in una tomba! Il mio migliore amico! L'uomo che... Per me, aveva reso il mondo un posto degno dove respirare. Io ho dovuto affrontare tutto questo senza puntarmi una pistola alla tempia! Lo sai che significa continuare a vivere in un mondo dove la persona che gli dava un senso non c'è più?”

“Lo so bene” risposi afflitto. Ma lui non volle darmi sconti.

“No, non lo sai, tu  _ non c'eri _ ! Non eri sotto quell'ospedale, al telefono con lui!”

_ Non sai quanto vorrei essere al tuo posto, John Watson _ .

“Lui è vivo!” sottolineai con speranza. “ Ogni giorno qualcuno perde una persona molto amata e spera in un miracolo simile. E Sherlock era vivo, lo è sempre stato. Abbiamo, il mondo ha avuto un'enorme fortuna almeno una volta.”

“Stai dicendo che dovrei essere felice e basta, immagino” replicò livido. “Non lo sono, va bene? Non ci riesco. Lui ha lasciato che io mi sentissi in quel modo che ti ho descritto per due orribili anni! Era perfettamente consapevole del mio dolore, forse ne era anche compiaciuto conoscendolo... Ma non ha fatto niente...”

“L'ha fatto per te...”

“Lo so! Ma... avrei preferito non l'avesse fatto. Io lo odio per avermi lasciato così, e... odio di odiarlo, cazzo!”

Era sconvolto, adesso. Aveva alzato la voce al punto che, nella via deserta, temevo che qualcuno uscisse dalle case per sincerarsi di che stava succedendo. Mi dispiaceva per lui, ma mi dispiaceva più per Sherlock. E, in qualche modo, mi dispiaceva per me.

“Tu... L'hai cambiato” dichiarai sottovoce e pacatamente, forse per rincuorarlo, forse per ricordargli la fortuna che aveva. “Per nessun altro avrebbe mai fatto un granello di tutto quello che ha fatto per te. Per te Sherlock può tutto, John, anche ciò che per lui è sempre stato impossibile. Questo io lo so... Hai visto al matrimonio, credi... credi che qualcun altro al posto tuo possa vantare niente del genere?” Strinsi i pugni nascosti nelle tasche della giacca.

_Che hai tu di tanto speciale?_

Prima che potesse rispondermi sua moglie uscì nel viale e, da lontano, ci richiamò indietro. Vidi a malapena la sua sagoma in controluce. John mi guardò, come ancora cercasse di valutare la mia presenza. Forse si vergognava di essersi confidato involontariamente proprio con me, un perfetto estraneo per lui.

Ero uno straccio, avevo la nausea. Ora avevo appreso la realtà dei fatti; i sentimenti di Sherlock non erano unidirezionali. Solo che, per qualche ragione, quei due non sapevano venirsi incontro.

Quest'ultimo aspetto rendeva, a me, accettare la situazione ancora più difficile.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Viaggiare, esplorare il mio pianeta e la vita stessa era l'unica azione che mi dava conforto. Non avevo più famiglia, il mio unico, vero amico era una persona che amavo troppo per restarle accanto. Andando via, volevo anche ridimensionare questo attaccamento; forse, un giorno, sarei riuscito a tornare da lui con un sorriso stampato in faccia e nessun risentimento rimasto.

Intanto trovai sul mio cammino una serie di esperienze che mi resero felice e perfettamente conscio adesso dei miei gusti. Uomini meravigliosi, altri un po' meno, che comunque avevano avuto il merito di insegnarmi qualcosa, di crearmi ricordi nuovi, di alleggerirmi. Poi, verso la fine, era arrivato Blake, una delle relazioni più lunghe che io abbia mai avuto.

Ma... Nonostante il tempo passasse, non achetava il mio primo sentimento. Non mi trovavo in grado di innamorarmi, di nessuno. Il mio pensiero tornava sempre a quel bislacco ragazzo che mi piaceva all'università. Non è incredibile? Sherlock, dopo dieci anni, non avrebbe dovuto essere niente per me. Non avrebbe dovuto venirmi neanche in mente, se non per caso. Cosa c'era di sbagliato in me?

Il tempo non aveva cancellato alcunché. Cominciai a seguire le sue tracce, sul web, fino a che John Watson comparve nella sua vita e lo rese quasi una star. Ora avevo notizie di Sherlock quasi ogni settimana ovunque mi trovassi. Ero con loro, tifavo per loro, provavo tenerezza per John costretto a gestire quel pesante meccanismo intricato del cervello di lui, fino a che... Era accaduto ciò che non potevo credere. Sherlock era morto.

Trovandomi così distante, per molto tempo avevo potuto negare a me stesso che fosse vero; bastava chiudere il laptop ed ecco che non era successo niente, Sherlock era ancora a Londra, sarebbe stato lì se io ci fossi tornato. Quelle sullo schermo del mio computer erano solo parole. Tutto sarebbe rimasto intatto, se io non fossi tornato. Ma il proprio cervello non può essere ingannato a lungo se non si è bravi a farlo. Anche senza cercare più notizie su di lui, avevo capito che quell'assenza di contatto era comunque una forma di lutto. In quel frangente volai a Londra, per la prima volta dopo anni. Visitai la sua tomba e vi vidi John Watson. L'uomo per cui Sherlock aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto.

_Per te Sherlock può tutto, John, anche ciò che per lui è sempre stato impossibile._

Aveva sacrificato la sua stessa vita per un altro essere umano; non per un superiore eroico senso della giustizia, ma perché non avrebbe sopportato di essere causa dell'omicidio di quella particolare persona. Sherlock Holmes? Che aveva di speciale John Watson? Che aveva fatto per addomesticarlo? Forse, loro due...?

Avevo avuto la tentazione in quei due anni di entrare in contatto con John e chiedergliene conto direttamente. Il coraggio però era venuto meno. Il timore era che la mia voce si spezzasse lasciando trapelare quel senso di invidia e rivalità che non potevo impedirmi di provare.

 

Tornammo verso casa silenziosamente, io in preda ai miei pensieri e Sherlock... non avrei saputo dirlo. Non appariva turbato, anche se sapevo che lo era. Ero preoccupato con lui e provavo rabbia per avermi coinvolto. Lui mi considerava poco più che un estraneo, eppure non aveva esitato a usarmi. Per cosa? Per far ingelosire John? Perché Mary potesse spiare una sua immaginaria vita sociale? Per creare un elemento di disturbo?

“Io... Vado di là” comunicai avvilito a Sherlock, fermandomi. “Grazie per la bella serata.”

Lui si fermò, mi osservò. “Grazie a te per aver fatto da vittima sacrificale, Victor.”

Il fatto che lui pronunciasse di nuovo il mio nome mi sciolse. Ora non volevo andare via, non volevo che quella vicinanza finisse così facilmente. Così, senza freni, balbettai: “Lui... Ti ha cambiato.”

“Chi?”

“John Watson.”

Invece di reagire male, chiese solo: “Ed è una cosa negativa?”

“Quando ci conoscevamo, non ti importava di nessuno. Una persona più o meno valeva l'altra. Tutti eravamo solo... Oggetti di studio.”

“E adesso sarebbe diverso?”

Non capivo se veramente stesse facendo lo gnorri oppure se davvero non ci avesse mai riflettuto in vita sua. “Perché hai voluto che ti accompagnassi, proprio io?”

Sherlock sorrise tra sé alla sua stessa facezia: “Perché sei un bel ragazzo e mi divertiva far dare di matto a quei due.”

“E perché sono un uomo” aggiunsi. _Come lo sei tu, e come lo è John. Stesso terreno_.

“Per... te non è un contesto estraneo, no?” suggerì Sherlock quasi con timidezza. Eppure riuscì a ferirmi lo stesso. “Ho pensato che non ti saresti schernito anche se Mary avesse esternato considerazioni svariate; le stesse che ha tratto Mrs. Hudson, pare. Sembra che tutti traggano un sospiro di sollievo dal sapermi accoppiato con qualcuno, solo che in genere non ho molte barbe finte a cui rivolgermi, e sono quasi sempre ragazze...”

“E perché invece non provi a stare _veramente_ in coppia con qualcuno?” chiesi cercando di avere tatto.

Lui fece un gesto sufficiente: “Mi distrarrebbe dalle mie ricerche. Una persona richiede del tempo, poi comincia ad avere delle pretese, malcontenti vari... Non mi interessa.”

“Se fosse stato John?” mi uscì di bocca prima che potessi fermarmi.

Stavolta, per la prima volta, Sherlock sgranò gli occhi di ghiaccio, colpito. “Se fosse stato John cosa?”

“Lui... Non intralciava ciò che sei, anzi, lo esaltava. Quando vivevate e lavoravate insieme.”

“John ora è sposato. Fine della storia.” Cominciava a manifestare fastidio. Ma io continuai a dire ciò che avevo dentro usando le parole sbagliate.

“Normalmente quando si ama qualcuno lo si vuole a tutti i costi accanto a sé e vederselo portare via è infinitamente triste.”

“John ha una volontà sua propria!” replicò d'un fiato Sherlock, senza negare. Nella sua espressione vedevo risplendere il suo orgoglio ferito: “Se volesse tornare a Baker Street non avrebbe che da dirlo.”

“E perché non provi tu a chiederglielo?” La mia bocca, da cui erano uscite simili parole, era un sorriso tirato. “Se tu glielo domandassi, secondo me mollerebbe tutto.”

“No. Mi odierebbe e basta” fu la sua risposta. Il suo sguardo era piantato lontano da me, ferito.

Ora capivo. E ancor meno riuscivo a giustificare John e Mary. Continuavano a trattare Sherlock come se la sua sensibilità non fosse straordinaria, pura. Avrebbero dovuto proteggerlo invece, impedirgli certi sforzi. L'amore di Sherlock era un amore totalmente incondizionato, capace di passare nel filo spinato pur di non negarsi. Sul mio volto iniziarono a scorrere delle lacrime, ma lui per fortuna non stava guardando me.

Cercai di trattenermi quel tanto che bastava da riprendere il controllo. Poi allungai una mano verso Sherlock e gli sfiorai il viso. Lui trasalì e arretrò di un passo.

“Le persone veramente buone sono le più crudeli” dissi.

_Quanto vorrei esserne capace io... Correre in mezzo al filo spinato pur che tu abbia ciò che tanto desideri e ti viene negato... Ma non sono abbastanza forte. Non come te._

“Buonanotte, Sherlock” feci, cercando di dissimulare il mio stato d'animo sotto un velo di allegria.

“Buona... notte” esitò lui. Sospirò: “Quando avrai bisogno, mi sdebiterò per il favore di stasera.”

“Non dire cose di cui ti potresti pentire” scherzai.

“Eh?” rispose lui, mentre correvo via e lo salutavo un'ultima volta da lontano con un gesto della mano.

 

Avevo cercato di andare avanti dopo la notizia della morte di Sherlock. Al ritorno da Londra avevo continuato le mie peregrinazioni da anima in pena, infine ero tornato da Blake, in Australia. Lui era il mio ponte d'attracco e c'era sempre, ad attendermi. Solo accanto a lui le cose sembravano più facili e potevo anche pensare... di fermarmi in via definitiva, recidendo le mie radici. Lui sapeva tutto, ma aveva sempre capito e c'era costantemente per me. Avevamo una cosa bella. Poi... Era precipitato tutto. Litigammo furiosamente.

Sherlock era tornato dall'aldilà. Anche Blake era rimasto basito dalla notizia, non poteva credervi. Neanch'io, dovevo vederlo con i miei occhi. Stavolta non avrei sprecato il mio tempo. Stavolta... Non mi sarei tenuto lontano.

Blake mi disse, per la prima volta con asprezza, che ero un masochista, che non ero innamorato di Sherlock ma solo della sofferenza fine a se stessa. Ma erano cose che io dovevo capire da solo... Uscire dalla vita di Sherlock Holmes era stato sbagliato e ora dovevo rimediare, capire. Anche senza la benedizione di Blake, tornai così in Inghilterra. E adesso ero lì, intrappolato ancora nel sogno.

 

Non potevo credere che quella giornata ci fosse veramente stata. Io, a cena dei Watson assieme a Sherlock. In teoria avrei dovuto ancora essere in collera con lui, invece desideravo solo sincerarmi che ciò che ricordavo fosse veramente accaduto. Così non erano nemmeno le undici che mi trovavo di nuovo davanti al 221B di Baker Street, spaventato dalla consapevolezza che, se avessi suonato il campanello, avrei avuto un altro giro di giostra. Un'altra dose.

Non ricordai nemmeno di averlo fatto. Mrs Hudson apparve alla porta. Parve rallegrarsi nel momento in cui mi vide.

“Signor Trevor! È un piacere rivederla!” mi salutò vivace spalancandomi la porta. “Vuole vedere Sherlock? Oh, che bello! Lui è di sopra...!”

“Non... Non disturbo?”

“Macché! Sono giorni che rifiuta i visitatori, anche quelli che vengono per chiedere il suo aiuto... Nessun caso gli va bene! Magari lei riuscirà a farlo riprendere un poco dalla sua apatia...”

“Ehm, ah... Ok, allora... Salgo” dissi timidamente nell'atrio, mentre lei mi richiudeva la porta alle spalle.

“Perfetto! Sentitevi liberi di fare quello che volete, come volete, io non mi scandalizzo! Credo che Sherlock abbia tanto bisogno di distrazione...” affermò lei alternando tra accenti allegri e amareggiati. Mi imbarazzai e avrei voluto spiegargli che non era affatto come pensava lei, ma ritenni preferibile tacere e basta. La salutai con cortesia e salii le scale, il cuore che mi batteva forte.

Non udii volare una mosca quando aprii la porta del piano superiore. Il grande ambiente sembrava deserto e silenzioso, ma poi notai che Sherlock era sdraiato sul divano vicino alla parete e stava evidentemente dormendo.

Esitai qualche secondo a metà della stanza. Non volevo svegliarlo, forse dovevo andarmene. Alla fine mi tolsi la giacca e la posai sull'attaccapanni poi presi una sedia e la trasportai fino a dove si trovava lui. Non era ortodosso, ma volevo guardarlo... Era l'unico momento in cui potevo osservarlo a lungo senza che i suoi acuti occhi mi scrutassero. Rilasciai il respiro, sedendomi. Sherlock dormiva in modo composto, assorto. Allungai una mano fino a sfiorare il ciuffo di capelli scuri che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Sembrava il volto di qualche angelo rinascimentale o di una statua antica, bianca come il latte. Come Biancaneve, avrei potuto baciarlo e lui si sarebbe risvegliato dal suo lungo sonno e... finalmente mi avrebbe _visto_. Avrebbe visto oltre ciò che ero, il mio cuore che mi teneva avviluppato a lui fin dalla giovinezza, la mia totale pazza devozione al suo ricordo e alla sua immagine...

Si svegliò di soprassalto e afferrò il mio polso saldamente. Il tocco l'aveva spaventato e anch'io trasecolai sulla sedia come un coniglio che viene inghiottito dalla trappola.

Le sue pupille erano diventate minuscole per lo spavento. Mi guardava, sorpreso di scoprirmi così vicino. Poi, piano, la calma lo dominò. “Victor... Sei...” mi lasciò, e con un sospirò si pose il braccio sugli occhi. “Sei solo tu.”

“Pensavi fossi una assassino in agguato?” scherzai. “Deduzione sbagliata.”

“Incombere in quel modo su un uomo addormentato è uno sbaglio. Sei responsabile delle conseguenze” mi rimproverò.

“Scusa” mi arresi. “Stai bene?”

“No. Sono tremendamente annoiato. Che mondo è questo che lascia nell'ozio una persona capace come me?”

“Non lo so, un mondo che è più annoiato di te?” osai alla leggera.

Un suo occhio emerse dall'ombra del braccio: “Questo è un punto di vista interessante. Bene” si sollevò a sedere con agilità, improvvisamente vigile. “Ho avuto una serie di giornate piene di tedio. Se continuerà così il muscolo che muove il mio ingegno sarà fuori allenamento. Giornate intere sprecate tra inviti di nozze, torte e tavoli da organizzare... Devo trovare qualcosa o sento che diventerò stupido come... Beh, come voi” risolse con un gesto della mano.

“Posso aiutarti?” mi offrii, divertito dai suoi modi.

Lui mi osservò in maniera obliqua, strana. Come se si trattenesse dal dirmi qualcosa. Mi sentivo improvvisamente sotto uno scanner e mi irrigidii, non sapendo cosa fosse.

“In effetti...” esordì lui con un tono che non gli avevo mai sentito: incerto. “C'era una cosa che volevo chiederti, ma esula totalmente da ciò di cui mi occupo e di cui solitamente mi interesso. È una curiosità pratica, direi quasi sociologica... Da un po' di tempo la coltivo ma non ho mai avuto modo di...”

“Di che si tratta, Sherlock?” domandai. Nascosi il mio timore in qualche modo.

Di nuovo quegli occhi che mi perforavano. Per qualche motivo mi afferrò di nuovo il polso, esattamente come aveva fatto prima, poi parve prendermi le pulsazioni – che, naturalmente, accelerarono mano a mano che mi tratteneva. Infine mollò la presa e si espresse.

“Sono faccende che riguardano solo il privato, questo lo so” disse per qualche ragione. “Mi hanno edotto molte volte su come rispettare certi confini e tuttavia spesse volte ho sbagliato le mie valutazioni, con Molly per esempio... Quindi non so bene se questa è la maniera giusta di chiederlo, ma... Tu, Victor, sei... omosessuale.”

Alzai un sopracciglio e presi un lungo respiro. “Oddio. È... una domanda?”

“Più un'affermazione in verità. Chiedevo una conferma.”

Ecco che il mio cuore accelerava ancora i battiti. “Cosa vuoi sapere?”

Mi alzai, sopraffatto dalla pressione, e vagai per la stanza. Fece altrettanto anche lui, senza però seguirmi.

“Mi chiedevo solo... Com'è. Come funziona. Come... si parla a un uomo per...”

“Non capisco dove vuoi andare a parare” replicai, con più amarezza di quanta avrei voluto metterne.

“Non ero mai stato interessato a... questo aspetto della vita. Ma mi trovo a provare un attaccamento. Un trasporto. Ed è per un uomo. Quindi... ho pensato che tu...”

“Non c'è niente di diverso!” sbottai a pugni stretti. Poi mi voltai e pensai di averlo mortificato, così mi avvicinai a lui. Vidi il suo volto, impassibile solo in apparenza; la verità è che stava brancolando in un bosco buio e nessuno gli stava porgendo una mano, nessuno. Così gli porsi la mia, gliela presi come lui aveva fatto prima con me anche se in un modo totalmente asettico. Gliela presi e gliela strinsi, poi gli accarezzai il volto. Lui non parve scomporsi.

“Tu... Ti ricordo come la persona più umana che io abbia mai conosciuto” commentò freddo, senza dolcezza. Eppure le sue parole mi piacquero perché venivano da lui. “Non come John... Un altro genere di umanità. Un'umanità che io invidiavo.”

“Andiamo! Tu mi consideravi uno sprovveduto” risi.

“No. Cioè sì, ma... Anche se il tuo modo di esistere per me non aveva senso, io... Amavo guardarlo. Mi è dispiaciuto per la morte di tuo padre e mi è dispiaciuto che tu te ne andassi via.”

“Puoi spiegarmi... Che cos'ha John di così diverso?” chiesi. “Che cosa hai visto in lui?”

Lui si guardò intorno, lungo tutto l'appartamento, spaesato. “Lui... mi ha riportato in questo mondo. Non so dove mi trovassi prima, so solo che sono uscito dall'acqua a un certo punto. Sentivo i suoni più forti, i colori più netti, sentivo... Sentivo dentro di me un motore che non avevo avvertito prima.”

“Ok...” Mormorai. La mia mano scese, ma poi d'istinto si attaccò alla sua camicia, accarezzò il suo corpo attraverso la stoffa. Ero acceso, e attonito per quello che stavo facendo. Mi stavo scaldando e lui non provava niente per me, era come cercare di far produrre una scintilla a del legno bagnato. Lo guardai implorante. “Non potresti... Almeno... Provare...”

La voce della signora Hudson, d'improvviso, emerse dalle scale attraverso la porta aperta come se stesse parlando con una persona. La udirono distintamente dire: “...oh, John, non fare il geloso, lascia in pace Sherlock. Ora che si è rifatto una vita con un ragazzo così carino, dovresti essere contento per lui...!”

Che ci faceva John lì? Mi scostai subito, ma un secondo prima che lui emergesse sulla porta Sherlock con un movimento brusco mi sbilanciò e mi fece cadere su di sé e io mi aggrappai a lui per non cadere. Mi strinse in un abbraccio fin troppo caloroso e non appena John apparve vide questo spettacolo in cui io mi ritrovavo intrappolato in una posizione scoordinata nella strana morsa creata da Sherlock per far credere che un istante prima stesse capitando qualcosa di molto più intimo. Si finse sorpreso quando notò la presenza di John e Mrs Hudson – arrossita e subito eccitata dalla situazione degna di una soap opera – e mi lasciò andare solo quando fu sicuro che l'impressione di essere stati sorpresi fosse andata a buon fine. Tutto sommato era veramente un ottimo attore quando ci si metteva. Dal canto mio ero vagamente risentito. John, invece, appariva del tutto scioccato.

“Vi... Vi ho disturbato... Davvero?” fu la sua domanda sbigottita e accigliata. Guardò Sherlock, poi me. Io non sapevo come reagire.

“Oh” esclamò Mrs Hudson, anche lei sorpresa in parte. “Io gliel'avevo detto a John che eravate soli qui, ma lui...”

“Qual buon vento ti porta, John? Ci siamo visti solo ieri” lo salutò Sherlock perfettamente a proprio agio.

“Io... In realtà... Volevo solo...” azzardò lui, ma non gli venne in mente nulla di buono.

Capii in quel momento che era venuto a causa mia. Voleva parlare a Sherlock da solo, chiedere conto a lui. Chissà se era venuto di sua iniziativa, chissà se Mary sapeva... La mia reazione, dunque, fu tentare di defilarmi: “Se dovete parlare, vi lascio soli.”

Mrs. Hudson protestò contro questa mia decisione, John Watson più timidamente. Sherlock, invece, non disse alcunché.

Poi John mi fermò sorprendendomi: “Posso parlare con te, invece, in privato?”

Lo guardai basito. Di nuovo? Che aveva da dirmi? Mi voltai e Sherlock sembrò ignorarci del tutto, già distratto da altre cose. John si rivolse a Mrs. Hudson: “Intanto lei preparerebbe il tè? Io e Victor scendiamo un secondo. Poi vi lascio tutti in pace.”

Non presi nemmeno la giacca e seguii John. Ero effettivamente curioso di sapere come volesse proseguire la conversazione del giorno prima. Scendemmo in strada, di nuovo. Io sorrisi per quella situazione.

“Cos'è, una sorta di regolamento di conti?” osservai. “Ho come l'impressione che tu mi voglia picchiare. Perché sei venuto?”

“Non mi aspettavo di trovare anche te qui” disse lui teso.

“Questo l'avevo capito.”

“Che c'è... Tra voi due? Vi frequentate davvero, anche se sei a Londra da pochi giorni?”

“Tu cosa pensi?”

“Io...” John si incassò in se stesso. “Non lo so. Suppongo dovrei essere felice per lui... Ma mi sembra troppo strano.”

“Sei... veramente geloso come dice Mrs. Hudson?”

“Io non sono gay...”

“Io sì” dichiarai e lui, a sentirselo ammettere chiaro e tondo, trasalì. “In linea di principio, un posto accanto a Sherlock avrebbe più senso che lo occupassi io piuttosto che tu, no? Tu sei etero. E sei sposato.”

“Io e Sherlock siamo solo amici.”

“Continua a ripetertelo” sospirai. Non riuscii proprio a trattenermi dal dirlo. “Hai ragione, forse non sarei dovuto venire. Non è un buon momento per voi. Non... riuscite a uscire da questo casino che si è creato. Il rancore per la sua finta morte, la facciata dell'amicizia, Mary... Tu vorresti essere qui tutti i giorni e non puoi farlo, e ti causa angoscia sapere Sherlock da solo in balia di altre persone. Soprattutto ti causa angoscia l'idea che ogni giorno... perdiate qualcosa. John... puoi ancora prendere un'altra strada.”

“Non posso. Non posso proprio” disse John, fermo. “Mi... mi sono sposato da neanche un mese...”

“Rimandare un divorzio di qualche anno non cambia nulla” osservai, ma sapevo già che non ci sarebbe stato verso. Lui abbassò lo sguardo con un'aria colpevole. Io sorrisi. “Non riesci proprio a dirmi _prenditelo pure_.”

“Sherlock non mi appartiene certo” fu la risposta piccata di John.

_Questo lo dici tu, accidenti_ .

Fummo chiamati per il tè. Alla fine passammo anche del tempo piacevole, tutte e quattro assieme. Poi John dovette lasciarci perché pranzava a casa. Con sua moglie, che lo aspettava. A malincuore, ci lasciò.

 

“Dovrei essere piuttosto irritato con te, Sherlock” cominciai subito quando anche Mrs Hudson si eclissò dalla stanza.

Lui mi studiò a lungo ed ebbi la robusta impressione che si rammentasse della mia presenza solo in quel momento. “Non vedo perché.”

“Mah, non lo so, ho avuto l'impressione che tu stia approfittando di me per far ingelosire John.”

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Non mi hai mai assistito in un caso, del resto.”

“Mi devi qualcosa” dissi alzandomi, pronto a congedarmi. “L'hai detto anche tu ieri sera. Io ti ho reso questo servizio, ora dovresti sdebitarti.”

Lui mi guardò perplesso: “In che modo? Sapete che me la cavo bene solo coi casi di omicidio. Su tutto il resto non sono decisamente una persona puntuale e affidabile.”

“Hai detto che vuoi capire in che modo si sta con un uomo. D'accordo, allora stasera uscirai con me a cena. Mi devi un vero e proprio appuntamento, mi verrai a prendere e mi porterai al ristorante e pagherai tu poi decideremo se andare al cinema o a fare una passeggiata...”

“Temo di essere impegnato stasera” disse difilato. Lo guardai senza crederci neanche un momento.

“Non ci sono ragioni che tengano. Tu mi dovrai un appuntamento. Che sia oggi, che sia domani...”

“Ok, va bene...” sospirò. Si massaggiò le tempie: “Stasera. Certo, che vita sociale, due cene in compagnia in due sere per me sono un record...”

“Benissimo” gli scarabocchiai su un post-it un appunto col mio attuale indirizzo e attaccai il foglietto alla sua fronte in un sol gesto. “Ti voglio lì davanti alle sei” sorrisi, divertito. “Non tardare.”

“Ok, Vic” rispose senza alcun entusiasmo, recuperando il mio appunto.

Avevo un appuntamento con Sherlock Holmes. Cercavo di prenderla alla leggera, ma sentivo lo stomaco ribollire lo stesso. Dovevo cercare di spiegare a me stesso che era tutto un gioco, che non avevo né strategie né mire per persuadere Sherlock a fare quello che evidentemente non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare con me. Eppure, per tutto il giorno, rimasi felice come una Pasqua fino all'ora convenuta.

 

Incredibilmente, Sherlock lo fece. Me lo ritrovai fuori dalla porta all'ora stabilita e fu una grande sorpresa perché ero già pronto all'idea di doverlo andare a prelevare. Cenammo in un ristorante imbarazzantemente a lume di candela e ne approfittai per parlargli dei casi che avevo letto sul blog di John e che lui mi raccontò da una prospettiva diversa, a tutti gli effetti molto meno romanzata.

“Ma non sono bravo quanto lui ad abbellire avvenimenti che quando si sono verificati non erano altro che una sequenza di dati e deduzioni oggettive. Al principio consideravo questa sua esigenza di mettere sempre ordine nella realtà come qualcosa di infantile e bizzarro, poi ho capito che la lettura di John delle cose, così epidermica e... sentimentale, aiutava anche me a guardare tutto da una prospettiva differente.”

“Per questo funzionavate così bene insieme” commentai appassionato.

“Già...” Divenne malinconico e il suo sguardo sfuggì. “Moriarty... Qualunque cosa volesse fare, c'è riuscito. Non a uccidermi, chiaro. Ma da quel giorno qualcosa si è inevitabilmente rotto. Ha rubato due anni. Due anni irreparabili.”

Mi intristì per lui e allungai una mano per stringergliela, sul tavolo. Di nuovo quel tremito sorpreso come sua risposta, ma non si ritrasse. Non avevo secondi fini.

“Hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato” fu ciò che mi uscì dalla bocca per qualche ragione.

“Arrabbiato?” ripeté lui sorpreso. “La rabbia non ha senso...”

“Ti va di fare due passi?” proposi con un sorriso incoraggiante, sperando di interrompere quell'ombra sul suo umore.

Continuammo a parlare a lungo, durante quella passeggiata, colmando gli anni che ci avevano separato. A dire il vero, parlavo per lo più io e parlavo di _lui_. Arrivammo fino ad Hampstead che era buio e continuammo a camminare nel parco. C'erano ancora dei ragazzini sullo skateboard, qualche coppia tardiva, ma per il resto l'atmosfera era tranquilla e raccolta, abbastanza perché io cominciassi a pensare che, forse, era arrivato il momento per dirgli tutto. Se solo il cuore avesse smesso di pulsarmi in gola...

“Grazie per questo appuntamento” esordii, le mani in tasca, la camminata lenta. “Da... quando eravamo ragazzi sognavo qualcosa del genere.”

“Hai delle aspettative piuttosto basse dalla vita.”

“Non è così. Io... Quando eravamo all'università...”

“Victor...” si era fermato, all'improvviso. Mi fissava intensamente. “Non ce n'è bisogno, davvero. Mi fa piacere che tu sia qui, però non devi... Non è necessario.”

Un colpo in pieno stomaco. Sentii la bocca impastata di veleno. “Che significa... Non è necessario?”

Lui già sapeva. Aveva capito, e quella porta era comunque chiusa. Mi stavo rendendo ridicolo e basta. Dopo tutti quegli anni, dovevo sembrare un pazzo.

“Io ti amo, Sherlock” dissi, e non era come avevo sempre immaginato di confessarglielo; le parole erano uscite con durezza, con orgoglio, persino con livore. “Ti ho sempre amato. Non è cambiato niente da quando ci siamo conosciuti. Ci ho provato, ma...”

“Io amo John” mi interruppe lui e mi sorprese. L'aveva detto davvero.

Assunsi un'espressione stupita, persino ammirata per l'audacia che aveva d'improvviso tirato fuori. Sospirai. “Wow... Non credevo che saresti stato così diretto, stavolta.”

“All'epoca... Quando ci conoscevamo... Fui un vero bastardo con te, perché non avevo capito niente di niente” spiegò lui con calma e onestà. “Ma ho capito... quello che tu sentivi... quando ho incontrato John. Allora ho compreso il torto che ti avevo fatto.”

“Perché è servito lui? Perché non prima?” deglutii. Era la conversazione più difficile della mia vita.

La sua bocca, nell'ombra, si piegò in un sorriso. La sua risposta fu: “Non poteva essere diversamente.”

“E adesso che farai?” domandai rassegnato. Avevo avuto la mia risposta; era quello che mi attendevo, ma ora potevo smetterla di tormentarmi. Se solo fosse stato possibile...

“Io... Aspetterò” ribatté Sherlock. Raddrizzò la schiena: “Che lui comprenda il madornale errore che ha fatto e venga da me implorandomi di riprenderlo. Aspetterò...”

“E se non dovesse accadere?” domandai ancora.

Lui mi osservò per qualche istante, poi disse: “Io... Aspetterò.”

Annuii e strinsi le labbra. Mi sentivo un bambino sperduto. Lo ero davvero, sperduto.

Sherlock però volle riportarmi alla realtà: “Anche tu hai qualcuno che ti sta aspettando, no?”

“Eh?”

“Oggi, quando ti sei appartato a confabulare con John, hai lasciato la giacca appesa all'attaccapanni. Dentro c'era il cellulare che ha cominciato a squillare mentre ero lì da solo, così ho risposto. Era un certo Blake che era _molto_ sorpreso di sentire la mia voce. La sua reazione è stata intimorita e... infastidita allo stesso tempo. Abita nientemeno che in Australia, giusto? Mi ha chiesto dove fossi, di sicuro temeva che tra me e te fosse successo qualcosa di serio. Io e quel ragazzo siamo uguali identici. Entrambi aspettiamo invano che una persona accecata da una falsa convinzione finalmente si accorga di noi.”

Non ero in grado di parlare. Non potevo credere davvero a quello che mi aveva detto. Lui continuava a sorridere sornione. Adorava sorprendere la gente. Avrei potuto fargli notare che non era carino prendere la chiamata di un altro, morivo di vergogna all'idea che Sherlock e Blake avessero parlato tra loro, quasi qualcuno avesse buttato giù una barriera inviolabile. Avvampai e basta.

“Non voglio essere la Mary Morstan di qualcun altro, mi dispiace” scherzò allora Sherlock; stavolta, incredibilmente, fu lui a voler alleggerire la tensione.

“Credevo... Che Mary ti stesse simpatica” fu la sola cosa, stupida, che mi riuscì di dire.

“La faccenda è più complicata di così. Simpatie o antipatie qua non c'entrano.”

Me l'aveva detto già, in fondo. L'importante era il bene di John, e che lui lo perdonasse.

“Voglio aiutarti. Voglio che voi due stiate insieme, come una volta” dissi all'improvviso. Risi sotto i baffi con amarezza: “Se vuoi continuare a usarmi per farlo ingelosire va bene.”

“Io voglio che torni da quel povero tizio australiano – con un accento assurdo – che era così in ansia per te.”

_Povero Blake_.

“Che gli hai detto?” chiesi, in imbarazzo. Riprendemmo solo adesso a percorrere il sentiero, segno che il clima si era alleggerito.

“Che andava bene.”

“Cosa?”

“Mi ha chiesto di non essere troppo duro con te. Gli ho detto che andava bene. Che tipo è?”

“Oh, lui è... perfetto” risposi, sincero.

Non era Sherlock. Ma, del resto, nessuno lo è.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
